


Their Own Music

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [23]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Mutual Loss of Virginity, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: After the musical, Landon and Hope head to his room to make their own music together.After the dock scene in 3x03.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Kudos: 11





	Their Own Music

Eagerly kissing Landon as they moved up from the halls and into his room, the kisses growing hotter and hotter as they got closer. Landon moved away from her to open the door before they moved inside, practically slamming her on the bed as the door slammed behind them, the kisses growing fast and hot as he settled down in between his girlfriend’s legs and her wandering arms pulled off his dress jacket.

It dropped down to the floor as her lips moved from his to his neck, sucking at it as to leave a mark. He groaned at the contact of her lips on his neck and the contact of their clothed cores.

“I love you so much, Hope.” He whispered and she pulled away from his neck.

She looked him straight into the eye and whispered “I love you more than life itself, Landon Kirby.”

He tentatively started to pull at the hem of her shirt to pull it off. She helped him by raising her arms as to help him pull her shirt off. He gasped a little when he saw her breasts in their full glory in a simple black t-shirt bra.

He put his hands under her to find the clasp, cursing when he found nothing.

“Front.” Hope mumbled.

“What?” Landon asked

“This bra clasps in the front.” Hope whispered.

He nodded and fiddled with the front of her bra, finding the clasp and undoing it.

He palmed her breasts as they were released from their confinement. Hope let out a little moan at the contact as his fingers explored her nipples, playing with them with his fingers.

“God...” she mumbled.

“Good?” Landon asked and she nodded.

He moved from her nipples to the straps of her bra, finally throwing her bra on the ground.

Hope grew impatient and pulled on his shirt, pulling a few buttons off as she tore it off.

“Are...are you sure?” Landon whispered.

In response, Hope pulled at his belt on his dress pants. He reached down to help her unloop his belt and undo his dress pants, dropping them on the floor.

“If you want to stop at anytime, tell me. I will.” Landon said, as he fiddled with the buttons of her jeans.

She nodded, but gasped as Landon slid his hands down her panties and jeans, relishing in the feeling of his fingers around her folds. Little whines followed as his fingers ran through her folds.

“You like that?” He asked and she whimpered in response.

He slid one finger inside her, moaning at the tightness and wetness that accompanied his finger before sliding another inside.

“Feels good...” Hope breathily moaned.

A slight whimper followed when he slid his two fingers out to pull down her pants and panties down, both of the items dropping to the floor of his room. She was finally completely naked in front of him, this finally caused his cock to become fully erect.

“Do you mind if I’m on top for the first bit?” she asked, under her breath.

“No.” He said, flipping them.

He felt his boxers being pulled down and ultimately discarded on the floor as her hand explored his erect cock.

“Hope. If you do that...I won’t get to the point I can get inside you.” he moaned.

Her hand grasped his cock as she positioned herself, sliding herself down onto his cock. A moan escaped from both of them as her walls stretched and accommodated him.

Her hands went around his head as she started to move, slowly and tentative at first. Soon, she found an rhythm that suited her and began riding him in earnest.

“Fuck...” he moaned as she rode him and played with her clit with one of her hands.

“You feel so good...” she moaned before he pulled her down onto the bed, taking charge as he felt himself lose control.

With a few unsteady, fast thrusts, he felt himself release inside her. Soon, her walls collapsed around him as she came also, pulling the last of his liquid release from him. Their moans and other alike sounds mingled, creating their own kind of symphony.

He rolled off her, exhausted. They were both heavily breathing, almost breathless.

“Uh, wow.” She breathed out in a whisper.

“Same.” He whispered.

* * *

In the morning, he couldn’t believe what happened last night. _Surely it was some sort of wet dream._  
  
But Hope was in his arms, sleeping soundly in his dress shirt.

He kissed her neck, her eyes fluttering open as she awoke.

“Morning.” Hope stated, turning around and kissing him passionately.

Her barely clothed core hit his morning wood as she did, causing her to giggle.

“It’s natural!” He said.

“No...” she whispered, kissing his neck as she put one of her legs around his hips and used one of her hands to guide him inside her again.

The remaining remnants of his release last night made it slick and easy. 

They both moaned at the contact, before he started to slowly and gently move. He was almost lazy, covering her neck and shoulders in kisses as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, trying to play with her breasts.

“Oh, yes.” She whispered as one of his hands slid down to her clit, playing with it.

This time she came first, her release causing his as she grasped his back for support as her orgasm rippled though her. Their soft moans of each other’s names joined together in the air, almost in harmony.

A powerful, fierce kiss followed as he pulled out of her.

_Not a wet dream, after all._


End file.
